


no better version of me

by tospreadthewingsofthesoul



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: ADHD Riz, Affection, Bondage, Fabian is not-so-secretly very soft, Fluff, Let Riz Gukgak have nice things, M/M, Probably college age-ish, Writing on people?, nudity but no sex, soft, technically but like light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tospreadthewingsofthesoul/pseuds/tospreadthewingsofthesoul
Summary: Fabian has something new he wants to try, and for reasons Riz can't fathom, it includes scribbling all over him in Fantasy Sharpie.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	no better version of me

**Author's Note:**

> There's no sexual content in this fic, but there is an implied sexual relationship. Riz and Fabian share an apartment, so I'd put this around early college, still pretty early on in their relationship. Mostly it's just Fabian being soft.

Fabian had tied Riz up for all sorts of nefarious purposes before, and a surprisingly high percentage of them were adventure or investigation related. Still, in the safety of their own home, when Fabian got the rope out, Riz usually had a pretty good idea of where things were headed.

So it was a little surprising when Fabian waited until Riz was tied spread-eagled and stripped, then grinned and stepped away.

“Uh. Hey Fabian?”

“Yeah?” Fabian was rummaging around the desk for something. Riz knew for a fact that they didn’t keep any of their fun toys in the desk.

“Uh, what are you… doing?”

Fabian returned with a marker and a smug expression.

“Just looking for this!” He plucked the cap off and then stuck it on the end of the marker. Then, holding the marker carefully out to one side, he clambered over Riz so that he was kneeling over his hips. Riz was actually a little relieved that his boner had gone down, because this was absolutely too awkward to be sexy.

“If you’re planning to draw a mustache on me I have to warn you I will be obliged to retaliate,” Riz protested, but Fabian ignored him. He seemed to be examining Riz with a critical eye.

“Shut _up_ , the Ball. Let me concentrate.”

Fabian startled Riz by leaning down and scribbling something across Riz’s thigh. Riz tried to crane his neck to see it, but the angle was no good, even for him.

“Uh, Fabian?”

Fabian continued to ignore him, but he kept scribbling, this time across the center of Riz’s stomach. Riz wiggled around, trying to get enough slack in the rope so that he could sit up enough to see what Fabian was doing.

“If you keep doing that I’m just going to blindfold you,” Fabian informed him. Riz chewed on his lip, considering this. Fabian had learned early on that he absolutely could not make idle threats, because Riz could and would take advantage of any loophole he could find.

Riz tugged at the ropes again.

Fabian fixed him with a glare that did not look at all convincing. He capped the marker. “Well, I suppose if you’re going to be a _brat_ about it.” He crawled off the bed to fetch the blindfold and Riz laughed.

“Oh is that what we’re calling it now? Because I distinctly remember –“

Fabian cut him off by brandishing a gag.

“Do you need this too?”

Riz rolled his eyes. “No, _sir.”_

Fabian leaned over the head of the bed, lifting Riz’s head so that he could fit the blindfold around it. It was a tricky proposition, since it wouldn’t tie easily over Riz’s ears the same way that it would with a human.

“There’s a good boy,” Fabian said, teasing, but Riz still couldn’t help a tiny shudder. Fabian knotted the blindfold, then checked it with two fingers.

“Good? Not too tight?”

Riz nodded. He sometimes had mixed feelings about the blindfold – on days that his ADHD was particularly bad, or if he’d forgotten his meds, it was too much of ‘not enough’, his brain going too fast and not enough stimulation. He felt pretty good today, though, not overwhelmed, not caught up with a case, not in the horrid slump that sometimes hit him between cases when he didn’t have enough to keep him busy. So the blindfold was good.

It added something, too, not being able to see where Fabian was going to touch him next. He kept right on with his marker, but sometimes he would steady his hand against Riz’s skin, or shift him a little to get the angle he wanted. It was startling, and it made anticipation pool in his belly. Riz had no way to gauge what Fabian was writing or doodling, no way of knowing how much of his skin was being covered. Fabian seemed to be working with a single-minded dedication, covering Riz’s belly and chest before moving up to his shoulders, down his arms. Riz couldn’t help but notice that whatever Fabian was doing, he was being careful that his work wouldn’t show under the suit-shirt Riz still wore every day.

The mystery of it was just the right side of suspenseful, and Fabian knew it, dammit. Riz had nothing to go off, no idea what Fabian was thinking or what he was trying to accomplish. It was just so unlike anything he’d done before that Riz couldn’t help running possibilities If he knew Fabian, his boyfriend was banking on his distraction to keep him still long enough to work.

Fabian traced something carefully just over Riz’s pelvis, moved down his hips and thighs, the point of the marker digging in ever-so-slightly. The scent of the ink was overwhelming – Fabian sometimes forgot how much stronger Riz’s sense of smell was – but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Fabian was humming under his breath, probably something he’d had on repeat in his dance class. The sound of it made fondness bubble up in Riz’s belly. Fabian never noticed when he was muttering or singing, but Riz couldn’t help but notice.

“There,” Fabian said finally, capping the marker and setting it aside. The sudden press of his mouth against Riz’s ankle made Riz startle. He proceeded that way, peppering soft, close-mouth kisses everywhere the marker had been. The gentleness of it made Riz squirm, made his breath come in short panting gasps. It was more tender than erotic, but still so overwhelming, soft in the way that Fabian loved to indulge in given the least amount of permission.

Fabian kissed up over Riz’s collar-bone, along the line of his jaw, his mouth. He pulled the blindfold off so that he could kiss Riz’s eyelids. Finally, finally he pulled back, started untying the knots at Riz’s wrists and ankles. Riz was twitching, trying to keep from getting in Fabian’s way, but Fabian was already laughing by the time he loosened the last rope. He swatted at Riz’s ass as Riz slipped from the bed, already on his way to the full-length mirror in their bathroom.

There, standing out in Fabian’s elegant handwriting, were all of the things he’d written.

Across his collarbones, Fabian had written _so damn sexy._ Down the line of his upper arm, _perfect for hugging,_ and following that, _steady aim._ Brushing against one wrist, Fabian had written _deceptively delicate,_ and on the other _I always want to hold your hand._

Arced underneath the Night Yorb tattoo – which was the only one to resist magical removal – Fabian had written _unbelievably dedicated_ and _world’s best detective._ Over the jut of his ribs and down his belly stood the words _beautiful_ and _sexy_ and _generous._

_Want to bite you,_ was scrawled over one hipbone, and _you drive me crazy,_ over the other.

Riz realized that he hadn’t breathed in long moment, and let out a shaky breath. There were more words than he could count, more places that Fabian had written out his affection on Riz’s body. It distracted Riz from his own boniness, from the places that he still hadn’t quite settled into himself, covered the scars and the things that Riz tried to hide away.

Right over his heart, Fabian had written just the word _mine_.

Riz realized, horrified, that his eyes were watering just as Fabian slipped into the bathroom behind him. Fabian draped his arms over Riz’s shoulders, meeting his eyes in the mirror. Riz expected him to look smug, or triumphant, but instead there was something tentative in his eyes.

“Is this okay?”

Riz turned to bury his face in Fabian’s chest.

“This is perfect.”


End file.
